The effects of ethanol and acetaldehyde in conjunction with 4-methyl pyrazole and/or disulfiram on albumin and urea synthesis will be studied in the isolated perfused rabbit and cat livers and in hepatocyte preparations to determine the specific hepatotoxic agent. 14C-CO2 will be used to label albumin and urea. Computer analysis of the kinetics of polysome labeling will be determine where ethanol metabolism interferes with albumin synthesis. Since maintenance of urea cycle is essential for albumin synthesis and since ethanol metabolism blocks this cycle, the effects of ethanol and acetaldehyde on various steps in the urea cycle will be examined by assaying the specific enzyme activity in the urea cycle and perfusing with urea cycle substrates.